


In Any Other World [podfic]

by paraka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Gay Character, Charity Auctions, Community: podfic_bingo, Crack, Length: 1-1.5 hours, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have been enchanted by some witch's Magic, and I, Prince Adam of Andalasia, find myself a stranger in a strange land. May I call upon your kindness — or, if not your kindness, then the respect due to a visiting noble, and ask to be taken to your Court, and presented to your Monarch?"</p><p>A podfic of In Any Other World, written by yekoc</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Any Other World [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blacksquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksquirrel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Any Other World](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3600) by yekoc. 



> This podfic is for blacksquirrel who bought me at hooplamagnet's charity auction for Adam's birthday charity [Charity: Water](http://mycharitywater.org/p/campaign?campaign_id=12617).
> 
> Also done as my "fairy tale" square for podfic_bingo.
> 
> Cover art by katekat1010, who is awesome.

**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-In%20Any%20Other%20World%20by%20yekoc-paraka.mp3) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-In%20Any%20Other%20World%20by%20yekoc-paraka.m4b)  
 **Length:** 1:10:52


End file.
